ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hajime's Lone Gate Log
'Who:' Hajime 'Roleplay:' Karasu’s trek To the Village Gate: The warmth of the daytime sun shone upon the land of Yonshigakure. It was an incredibly beautiful day outside. The people were filling the streets. The stores and buildings were all open. Heck, even the village gate was well populated. *Yawning Noises*. The sound of yawning came from the streets of the village. *More Yawning Noises*. It was the sound of a young boy yawning. “I can’t believe I’m awake right now”, said a voice from the densely populated streets of the village. As the thick crowd twisted, turned, and bumped around, the voice began to speak again. “I hope I can train with Sensei. Heck, I’d even train with Senpai.” Before long the source of the voice could be seen; walking toward the village gates in the open. The voice came from the mouth of a child—twelve years of age by the look of it—adorned in a full suit of black garb—this being a form-fitting black tank top, a pair of black cargo shorts, and pair of regulation black shinobi sandals. The boy was about five foot three inches in height, and looked to be athletic in build. The boy had sun kissed tan skin, and had shiny purple eyes. He covered his eyes with a pair of protective tactical goggles, and over his goggles were his medium length, jet black hair. The academy student carried with him three books he had borrowed from the academy’s library. The boy ran around the area of the main gate of the village and began to call out. “Senpai~. Senpai~.” He continued to look around and call for his “Senpai” who at that point could have been anyone. “Senpai~.” He called one last time. The boy walked over to a nearby stone bench to wait for an answer. He hoped he would get one soon. He was really hoping to study with her. Before long, Hajime began to grow bored of looking for his senpai, and thus cracked open one of the books—The Basics of Chakra Control. AS he sat on the bench, he began to read to himself in a hushed tone as to not disturb anyone. “The basis of chakra control is simple. First, one must focus their chakra. Though the act of focusing chakra had no hand seal, it is best for beginners to utilize the tiger seal in order to promote a better forcus.” After reading this passage of the book, Hajime placed a small piece of paper into the page—as a bookmark—and shut it. He then stood up in front of the bench where he was once seated and cupped his hands together. Then he pressed them closer together and pointed his index and middle fingers up. Hajime then began trying to focus his chakra as the book instructed. Getting a Deeper Understanding of Chakra Control: About five minutes passed, and Hajime began to feel something bubbling up inside him. He felt his focus on his core. He held his focus in his core for about two minutes and then stopped for a quick read on the next step in the process. He opened the borrowed academy book to the saved page and read to himself again. “After a shinobi learns to focus the chakra within their core, they must learn how to channel the flow of chakra to different points of their body. It is recommended for all academy students and Genin to start with the feet and work their way up.” Hajime continued to read. “Students and Genin usually perform what is called the ‘Tree Practice’—a procedure in which the student or Genin will channel the flow of their own focused chakra to their feet and proceed to stay latched to the tree with nothing but chakra for as long as possible.” Hajime then placed the piece of bookmark paper back inside the book and closed it once more. He placed the books in the bag on his back and proceeded to look for a tree near the main gate. He spotted one behind one of the buildings behind the gate and trekked there immediately. From his bag, he took out a kunai to help him with his training. He thought it would be a smart idea to mark how far he had gotten when he tried sticking to the tree. It was a pretty tall tree, so Hajime definitely had his work cut out for him. Hajime stood before the mighty tree and formed the tiger hand seal as he did near the gate before. After about two minutes of focusing on nothing but his chakra, he began to feel the bubbling inside him. He thought to himself that the environment is quieter, and thus had helped him gain better focus. Thinking about this, he allowed his focus to slip. Hajime had to start over. “Dang it all.” Hajime said to himself. Despite his disappointment in himself, Hajime started over, and formed the tiger hand seal once again. Again, only two minutes had passed since his first attempt. The chakra inside of Hajime’s core began to bubble, and with further focus, he began to channel the flow of his chakra downward toward his legs. Before long Hajime could feel his chakra flow through his thighs, and then to his knees. A minute or so passed before the chakra finally reached his feet. Hajime stopped his focus. One minute was way too long for the chakra to reach his feet. If he were in a fight, he would have died by then. Hajime continued training his chakra focus. “Dang it!” Hajime exclaimed to himself. The resulting time kept hitting one minute. An idea struck Hajime then. What if he used a catalyst for his training? “I got it!” Hajime was a very goal-oriented kid, and he knew that. He thought that this would be the perfect time to apply that. He put the kunai in his mouth and began to climb the tree. He griped onto the branches to gradually propel him upward—to the point where he needed to get the kunai. With a swift action, Hajime stabbed the kunai into a branch. Hajime hopped down from the tree and landed on the ground. Hajime now set a goal for himself. Before he could continue with his Tree Practice, he had to retrieve the Kunai to do it. Hajime looked up at the Kunai and formed the tiger seal once more. The chakra inside him began to bubble after thirty seconds. His eyes still fixed on the kunai in the tree, Hajime began to channel the flow of his chakra to his feet—an action which was now almost instant. With haste, Hajime ran up the trunk of the tree, aspiring to retrieve the kunai that he lodged within the branch. The Next Step: The kunai was half way up the length of the tree. Hajime felt that if he could get up the first half of the large tree, that the second half would be less difficult. For about a half hour, Hajime tried running up the side of the tree—reaching closer to the kunai each time. It would be a little bit before he got to the kunai. Nevertheless, Hajime was still learning better chakra control as the focusing of his chakra was now almost instant; that and he could sustain the chakra in his feet for a longer time—this being the thing he had to get better with in order to reach the kunai. Hajime focused his chakra once more by using the tiger hand seal and ran up the length of the tree one more time. He was so close! He tapped the handle of the kunai knife right before his focus timed out. Noticing how close he was, Hajime knew that he had to try harder this next time. Hajime formed the tiger hand seal. He focused his chakra, and then he bolted for the tree. As he ran up the length he noticed he could sustain his chakra focus for a longer period of time. He reached the Kunai! Hajime grabbed onto the handle with all of his strength and pulled it from the branch. Hajime didn’t fall this time though. His feet were stuck to the trunk by his chakra. Thinking about the milestone however, Hajime lost some focus, and began to falter. He began to wobble before regaining his focus. Hajime now knew that he could perform the practice, but he needed to keep focused. Hajime began to walk up the side of the tree. Every foot or so that Hajime walked beyond the middle of the tree where he retrieved the kunai, he left a long notch as a place holder and a milestone. Hajime got about three feet over the midpoint before his focus timed out. At that point, the problem was not about focus, it was about sustaining the connection to his chakra. This was a stamina issue. He thought to himself… “What could I do to help me improve my practice?” Hajime took a quick break from his training. He felt a little tired and decided that he needed a rest. He continued to read through the books he had. He studied deeper into the subject of Chakra Control. As Hajime read through the book, he stumbled upon techniques on how to sustain one’s focus for longer periods of time. Hajime placed the book mark paper within the book and closed it once more. Seconds later, Hajime sat with his legs crossed, his fingers held in the tiger hand seal. He began to meditate so that he could focus his chakra to a higher extent. Diving Deeper: After about an hour of quiet and focused meditation, Hajime opened his eyes. He had been focusing his chakra the entire time; keeping still as to better keep his chakra in check. Hajime opened his book again and reread one of the passages that he had gone through earlier. “Alright, let’s see where this leads.” Hajime looked down at his feet. He then looked up into the thick brush of the tree—his sights were directly fixed on the last mark he made with his kunai. He then closed his eyes and formed the tiger hand seal. He focused his chakra once again and proceeded to walk up the tree with his kunai in hand. Hajime didn’t seem to have much difficulty. As he passed the half-way point where his kunai was first lodged, he seemed to get a little shaky. This was merely due to a small lack of focus provided by the brush of the tree and having to bypass it. Hajime continued to walk past the point of his highest notch. As the brush grew thicker, Hajime found himself having a slight more difficulty. Hajime made it to a pretty high branch before taking another rest. He was close to the top, but there were no other branches to sit on. *panting noises* “Dang. I’ll never make any progress if walking up a stupid tree gets me winded. I gotta do it again…” Hajime spoke to himself. He wanted to do better for himself. *more panting noises* “I will do better. I have to be the best Genin in my class. I have to pass the exam. I have to be of use.” Hajime took his kunai and made a long notch on the branch upon which he was seated. Good God, the Exam!!: Hajime looked down at his kunai and the notch he had finished making. “I wonder what time it is.” He began to freak out! “Dang it!” Hajime began to shout. “I’m gonna be late!” With haste, Hajime jumped from the tree upon which he was sitting and began sprinting through the village. He bypassed the gate plaza completely. On his way to his destination—which must have been incredibly important, he started mowing through civilians. “Sorry!” he called out. “My bad!” he shouted. “I’ll pay for that!” he called out as the sound of a breaking cage and chickens could be heard. “Dang it! Dang it! Dang it!” He started springting even faster. He had to make it to where he was going. He had to make it. “If I don’t pass this exam, I’ll be in the academy forever!” The young student ran as fast he could! Within a few moments of running through the village, he could see the academy. “Yes! There it is!” Hajime shouted with joy. He thought of ways he could reach the academy without endangering anymore civilians or bothering anyone… He thought to himself before- “I got it!” Hajime jumped up into a tree and focused his chakra once more. He began jumping through the trees and on the smaller buildings that led to the academy. “Gotta make it! Gotta make it!” He jumped his way to the academy. *tacking noises and running noises* He could see it perfectly. “Woooohooooo!” Hajime yelled as he jumped down from the last tree overlooking the academy. “I made it!”